Custom Engravings
THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS PAGE NOT FINISHED YET!! Hello everyone!! After an Intrest of the general comunity of the Monster Hunter Wikia, I have decided to make a page devoted to this insted of just it being an unorganised mess on the Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate blog. I am curently in a woodshop class at my school were we have a laser engraver. I have spent the last 6 months learning nearly everything this engraver is capeable of and (for those of you who know what it is) I am using the photo editing capabilities and shapeing tools of Coreldraw and also have learned everything there is to know about how to use it. How It's Done This is a tedious and hard process, but fun! I have created a template using measurments I have taken off of my 3ds to create a template for were I can put engravings and what looks asteticaly pleasing. I go to the internet and find a picture. Then I import it into coreldraw and do some fine tunning, kind of like in photoshop except way more in depth. When everything is perfect I then place it on to my template and double check and triple check everything to make sure the camera's will not be engraved, the engraving doesn't go off the side, and is centered on the device. Then I add the words if there needed, the one in the picture says "Monster Hunter Tri Ultimate" and then my screen name that I've used for everygame I've ever played. "Death" If there is no lettering wanted, I just do the eddited picture. I then send the final designe to the printer and print a "Slate" of clear acriilic plastic off the same way I would the final product to see if the engraving looks good, fits, and is okay to engrave on the final copy. I then take a "mold" that I have made of the 3ds and put it into the laser engraver to make sure the 3ds does not move at all during the prosses. Then I simply press print and whatch the engraving happen! Why am I doing this? I am doing this because I've noticed that this wiki I lacking in official monster renders and such. In order for the wikia to get these high quality renders, people on the wiki need to buy with money out of there own pockets the art work books which can be quite exspensive. Ihad a thought one day whilst on the Wikia, "what if we could turn proffits?" it would make things so much easier to buy the items the Wikia needs! I took a couple of months to organise my thoughts on what the gamer comunity would support, what I could supply, and what would be a unique product. I could not come to a cunclusion untill one day I looked at my 3ds and thought... wouldn't it be awsome if I could engrave this with the laser engraver that we have in shop? I started making everything needed (I.E the templates) and set to work. Three days later I held in my hand the first 3ds I had ever customised, And man did it look sweet!! I had finaly found what I needed to make the wiki better. Prices It is very hard to put a price on custom engravings so for the most part prices will be discused between you and I. I am hoping to keep the price range anywere from $15 to $45 dolars depending on what you would like engraved, how detailed it is, and how many hours of work I put into it. The shipping costs to get the 3ds to me will have to be paid by you. It souldn't be to expensive as long as you live in the United States, and for my forien friends across the pond, I'm more than willing to figure that stuff out with you personally. Category:General Discussion Category:Unofficial Monster Hunter Images